Slave Girls of the Orion Cartel
by Rye-bread
Summary: Centuries before the First Contact.The Romulan Empire and the Orion Slave Guild already exist.Kim and Shego are taken captive in revenge for Warmonga’s death. They and their rescuers will embark on a journey to the stars,where no Terran has gone before.
1. Chapter 1

Centuries before the United Federation of Planets--before the First Contact. The Klingon and Romulan Empires already exist. So does the Orion Slave Guild Kim and Shego are taken captive in revenge for Warmonga's death. They and their rescuers will embark on a journey to the far flung stars, where no Terran has gone before.

For years, the favorite sci fi girl on the internet has been Princess Leia as Jabba the Hutt's slave girl. But lately her popularity is being eclipsed by the green slave women of Orion--due no doubt to the upcoming premier of the new Star Trek movie.

And I know how fan-artists and fan-writers think. Fusion. Crossover. Portray their fav char in an alternate setting. And what more obvious portrayal could a K.P. fan anticipate than that of Kim, Shego, etc. as Orion slave girls--esp. with the whole green-skin-Shego association thing? I can't draw women--either as companions or art. But I thought, I should pass the word onto some of the folk I know at DeviantArt.

Or, I could do it in the venue I am already in: fan-fiction. Just to be sure, I did a search for Kim Possible-Shego-Orion slave girl stories. Zip. Nada.

Somebody's gotta start the trend. If I'm not the first, I would dig knowing who is.

Kim Possible was created by Mark McCortle and Bob Schooley. Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry.

Lovelorn Lake is a creation of mine for other fic's.

I thought about it. Is this story really a K.P. / Star Trek crossover? After all, there's no Kirk, Spock, Picard, Janeway, etc. The instructions for posting a new story state quite explicitly that a crossover consists of **themes** as well as **characters**. So there you go. But I will leave it up to the fans. If you guys indicate through your reviews or private messages that the "crossover" status is not warranted, I will change it.

_**SLAVE GIRLS OF THE ORION CARTEL**_

_**chpt. 1**_

The phone rang.

"That had better be K.P." mumbled Ron under his bedcovers. "Only she has clearance to call this early on a Saturday." He felt a telephone being shoved into his hand. "Thanks, Rufus, my man."

A muttering Rufus in his nightcap dove back under the covers.

"Hello, my Kimmerrific girlfriend," said Ron, slyly."

A masculine voice laughed. "Not even close, Ron-dog."

Ron sat up. "Whoa! Felix, my man. Sorry 'bout that. What up?"

"Zita and I are goin' to the beach for the day," said Felix Renton. "Wanna join us?"

"Beach?" asked Ron "Ya mean swimming? Picnic?"

"I mean swimming, volleyball, picnic, our GF's in bikinis--rubbing sunblock on their backs--and roasting marshmallows under the stars until they close the beach or our GF's curfew, whichever comes first."

Ron was having ferociously pleasant daydreams about Kim in a bikini. "Sounds badical!" But it suddenly occurred to him. "hey, wait-a-minute--not to sound, like, uh, stupid, or offensive, and all, but can you, like, swim, with your legs how they are?"

Felix Renton, Middleton High's Class of 2007 Valedictorian, was also disabled. Restricted to a wheelchair.

Felix assured him. "S'okay. That wasn't an offensive question. I'm an excellent swimmer. Been swimming since I was four. It's common therapy for kids with paraplegia."

Ron was out of bed. "Well, in that case, a-boo-yah!"

"Great! Zita has already called Kim She said she would bring the soda pop and bottled water if you brought the snack-age."

"Snack-age? The Ron-man is all about snack-age!"

Felix hung up. Ron was out of his pajamas and into his swimming trunks and t-shirt. "A day with my bondiggetty GF at the lake. Rufus, lil' buddy, life is good."

It was a day of beach volleyball, tanning, water polo, and swimming--and all that Felix had described--including the sunblock and two-piece swimsuits.

There was some good-natured debate about how they should allow Felix to play volleyball. If he switched his cyber-robotic wheelchair to hovercraft mode, he kicked up enough sand to seriously hinder visibility--and was capable of spiking every serve made by the other team, Kim and Ron. If he deployed the wheelchair's various telescoping tentacled arms, it was the same difference--without the flying sand.

Felix tried hard to persuade his friends. "Guys--just think what an amped up game we could have! I mean--it's Team Possible--the Save-The-World group--versus a couple average teens."

Ron laughed and shook his head. "Dude! I've seen you in action! You can handle that tricked-out wheelchair like you can handle a game remote--wicked awesome! I'd have to use some Mystical Monkey Power just to keep up!"

"And I wouldn't feel guilty about using some amped-up cheerleader gymnastics!" added Kim.

Felix's girlfriend, Zita Flores, had the last word. "If the three of you even **think** about showing off with any cyber-robotic-mystical-monkey-ninja-cheerleader-heroine moves, this ordinary girl will so jump all over you with her amped Latina temper!"

Felix held up his hands in mock surrender. "She's right, guys. I've seen the amped up temper. It makes Kim's tweaks look small."

And so it was agreed. Felix would be allowed the use of one telescoping arm. He still proved formidable.

Kim and Felix raced each other swimming out to a pontoon raft that was anchored in the middle of the lake. And it was as Felix had said. In the water, he was not the least handicapped.

On the trip out, they taunted each other good-naturedly.

"I'm gonna outdistance you like you're treading water, Kim."

"Think so, Felix? Check my name! I can do anything!"

"I've been working out in the water all my life!"

"And you think I just do cheerleading? So not!"

"You can rest up in my wheelchair after we're done!"

"I'll carry you--and your wheelchair--home!"

And so on.

Ron shouted encouragement. "Go, Kim! Go, K.P!"

So did Zita. "Ándate! Vámonos, Nóvio!"

And while the two aquatic athletics dueled it out, the other two reminisced.

"Kim's really good for you, Ron," said Zita. "I can see the difference in both of you."

"And Felix is really good for you, Zita," said Ron. "You two don't have the lifelong history Kim and I have, but it's obvious you're both really close."

Zita nudged Ron slightly. "I like this, Ron. You and me still friends even after not dating. And speaking of obvious--you and Kim were meant for each other." She nudged him again and smiled. "You were so nervous when you first tried to ask me out. But you kept at it. And you didn't let it get to you when Kim was dating Erik-the-syntho-fake. You're okay, Ron."

Ron shook his head. "Oh, Zita. If only you knew. I was ready to crawl away and hide after that long speech I gave you back at the ticket booth--and then I found out you didn't have the speaker on. You couldn't hear me."

They both laughed.

"And then when Kim started dating Erik," continued Ron. "I could really see. She was majorly crushing. She fell for him like a ton of bricks. And I was majorly depressed."

"But you didn't let it stop you," Zita reminded him. "You hung in there as Kim's partner. And when Erik captured her--you were there. You didn't let her get away with any self-pity. And hey--just think about it--if you hadn't come through for her then--would you have been able to come through for her when you two were fighting those Lowardian--alien-whatever beings?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. I guess you're right. But being with Kim this past year helped me find my confidence, too."

"But think about this," said Zita. "Like we used to talk about when you and I were going out. You an' me--we're alike in a lotta ways. None of our parents are inventors and doctors. We don't have the Renton and the Possible genius genes. My Catholic faith is important to me. Your Jewish faith is important to you. I have to cope with fitting into an Anglo culture. You had a big taste of that trying to fit into a foreign culture when your folks moved to Norway last year--and you went through major change when they brought Hana home."

"Y'know, Zita," said Ron, "While you talk about how good I've been for Kim--I think Felix hit dating lotto when you two hooked up."

Zita blushed, "Grácias, mí amigo." And she noticed. "Mira! Look! Here they come!"

Kim and Felix were neck-and-neck. They had rounded the pontoon raft and were heading for shore.

It was a grueling race. They no longer jibed each other. There was only the sound of overhand strokes cutting into the water as keenly as knives. The skills of both were honed. Both swam with almost scientific efficiency.

Both Zita and Ron dashed into the water as the two contestants approached the beach.

It was a photo finish. Both Kim and Felix coasted into the arms of their significant others.

Ron took Kim up in his arms like a bride over the threshold. "K.P! My gal! She rocks! That was badical!"

Zita hugged Felix. "Mí Nóvio! Mí Corazón! Magnífico!"

Ron carried Kim ashore and set her down on the beach blanket. "Be right there, Zita," he said, calling back over his shoulder.

"S'okay, Ron!" she called back. "I got 'im!" Zita walked out of the lake with Felix riding piggy-back on her back and shoulders and set him down on the other beach blanket.

The chests of both swimmers heaved with exhaustion.

"Felix--" gasped Kim. "I've--swam with--sharks--and--gators--but never--with any--one--like you."

"Kim--" gasped Felix. "My coach--once told--me--I had--a--serious-shot at--the--Olympics--if I--didn't study--so hard."

"Will you look at these two?" said Zita. "I'm tired just watching them."

"I'm telling' ya," said Ron, "If I could run like they swam, I woulda' never been tardy at school."

Later, after hot dogs and nacos…

Four people gathered around the campfire at Lovelorn Lake. Kim and Ron huddled together under a beach blanket. Each was roasting a marshmallow on a stick.

"Ron!" admonished Kim. "Be careful! That's going to be the fourth marshmallow you've let burn! Honestly! For a master chef, I've never seen anyone who can burn marshmallows like you!"

Ron shrugged. "K.P.--what can I say? I like my marshmallows like I like my women--scorching hot. Rufus, my man, could you fetch the chocolate bar and the graham crackers?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" The little naked mole rat ran out from the blanket and came back with the articles.

"You like your **women** hot?" said Kim ominously. "And who might you be referring to, Mr. Stoppable--besides me?"

Ron laughed. "C'mon, Kim! Chill. I'm making with the joke-age! The Ron-man loves his humor almost as much as he loves his girl." He snuck his arm around her waist and kissed her.

Kim slid her arm around his neck. "Well, if you put it that way." And she returned the kiss.

"Kim's right, Ron," replied Felix. "Unless you've got more marshmallows in the Sloth, we're going to run out of those long before we run out of the other stuff." He lay on a large beach blanket that he shared with Zita, his head pillowed on her lap.

Zita laughed. She leaned down and kissed Felix's forehead. "Ron's right, Nóvio. You need to chill. I don't mind having s'mores without marshmallows."

"Fear not, friends," assured Ron. "The Ron-man is the master of snack-age. There's enough marshmallows in the Sloth's trunk for a week of s'mores."

"--Which seriously cramps my car's pursuit mode if we have to go on a high speed mission," huffed Kim. "How are am I supposed to deploy the rockets if the villain we're after goes airborne, and the nozzles are stuffed full of marshmallows?"

"K.P.--who's gonna pull a scheme on a night like this?" Ron gestured at the night sky. The stars shone like jewels, and it seemed that that the entire vast universe lay above them.

"Villainy rarely takes a vacation, Ron," said Kim dourly. But even she was awed by the magnificent view. "Gosh, the stars are so bright, tonight."

They all leaned back and gazed up overhead. "Makes you think," said Zita quietly. "What's up there?"

"Lowardia, for one thing," said Kim, with a hint of worry in her voice. "Warmonga and Warhok are gone--hopefully they blew up with the ship."

"If they come back, we'll trash their sorry butts like we did the first time," said Ron confidently.

"I dunno, Ron," said Kim, sounding more fretful. "I thought Warmonga was done with Earth when she found out Drakken wasn't the 'Great Blue' she thought she was. But she came back amped up. Her and Warhok came like so close to conquering the whole world. What if there are more--y'know--to avenge her, or whatever?"

A jeep approached on the dirt road. The driver got out and walked toward the little group. "Hate to break y'all up--the picnic area closes at nine-thirty."

Kim looked up. "Vinnie? Vinnie Robinson?"

"Kim Possible, izzat you? Girl, I ain't talked to you since Detention." It was indeed Vinnie, with whom Kim and Big Mike had shared Detention back in sophomore year.

It was a joyous reunion.

"This here's my summer job--bein' kinda like a park ranger. But heck, since it's you guys, stay all night!"

"No, Vinnie, we'll obey the rules. 'Night."

" 'Night, Kim--Ron. Pleasure to meet ya, Zita--Felix." And he left in his jeep.

Felix winked at Zita. "Now **there's **something to think about, my lil' chica. Stayin' out all night? Watchin' the sun rise?"

Zita blanched. "Felix! Cáyate! Shut up! You know my Papi. He is more protective of his muchahita than Kim's dad is of her!"

Ron yawned and stretched. "Well--that was one bondiggetty day! Wanna thank you, Felix, for coming up with the idea."

"Ditto," said Kim.

"Our pleasure," said Zita. "Here, I'll clean up."

Ron raised a hand to halt her. "Nope. As a former Bueno Nacho assistant manager and tonight's provider of snack-age, the Ron-man will maintain a spotless food prep area."

Zita leaned toward Kim. "As his former GF, I gotta ask--does he clean house any better than he used to?"

Kim laughed. "As his current GF, I can honestly tell you--no."

Ron turned with a sly gleam in his eye. "My GF's comparing notes? That is major unfairness."

Kim smiled slyly. "What'cha gonna do about it, Ron-man?

"Well, the last time my GF made fun of me, a tickle fight broke out."

"No!" Kim screeched. "Ron Stoppable! Don't you dare!"

She tried to run, but he darted toward her and grabbed her. They fell onto the sand, and he began tickling her ribs.

"Ya know, K.P. there's not a Kung-Fu move made that can defend against a Monkey Mad-Fu Tickle!"

Kim grabbed his wrists, but she was helpless with laughter. "Oh, Ron! Please! Stop! I give! I surrender! Monkey's uncle!"

And he did. And they kissed. Long and tender.

"You creep," she said, giggling. "You realize, don't you--I will so pay you back for that."

Ron smirked. "Lookin' forward to it." He turned to face the other couple. "Can we help you back into your chair, Felix?"

Felix shook his head. "Not to worry, Ron-man. Been doing this all my life." And grasping the arms of his wheelchair, he swung himself handily into the seat.

"Just curious, Felix," asked Ron. "Can that thing change into a boat?

"Aquatic capabilities? I'm working on that--with Wade, Jim, and Tim. I can currently hover on the surface of the water. I want to modify it so I can submerge for anywhere up to a couple hours. Y'know--help with search and rescue. I got the idea when your dad joined the Middleton Rescue Brigade."

Ron was skeptical. "The Tweebs, huh? You trust them not to blow it up--or turn it into a phase-disruptive-photon-torpedo-warp-drive-thingy?"

Kim giggled. "I had a long talk with them. They promised to install only the modifications Felix specified. And so did Dad and Mr. Barkin. After they disintegrated his car twice, they're under serious scrutiny."

Felix sighed. "I wish. They told me they could turn it into a sub-orbital vehicle. But my mom nixed the idea."

"And your mom's right," said Zita firmly.

"Gotta respect the ladies, Felix my man," said Ron.

As they made their way to their cars, Felix chanced to look up. "Huh. Look at that. That is one bright star."

The others looked up, too.

I want to observe this," said Felix. He punched a button, and a telescoping arm flipped out of the armrest with a binoculars attached to it. "Wow. That is no star! It's getting brighter."

"Now you've got me interested in this," said Kim. She pulled her own mission binoculars our of her backpack."

"K.P.?" asked Ron. "What'cha thinkin'?"

Kim handed the binoculars to Ron. "I honestly don't know. But I'm getting this feeling--like some kinda sitch is gonna come off." She pulled out her Kimmunicator from the backpack. "Wade?"

And the ever-present mission coordinator answered. "What up, Kim?"

"Wade, is there anything like a comet scheduled to appear over Middleton?"

"Nope. No astronomical phenomena going on tonight".

"Wait. I know who to contact. Patch me through to the Mount Middleton Observatory."

At that same moment, In the Mt. Middleton Observatory, Dr. Bob Chen stared at the monitor and spoke frantically into the phone. "Hello? Hello? Anne? This is Bob Chen. Is Jim there?"

At home, Mrs. Dr. P. answered her phone. "Bob? No, Jim's working late at the Space Center."

"Ramesh!" called Chen. "Get out here!"

Dr. Parvi Ramesh stared at the monitor with Dr. Chen. "I cannot say--any more than you!"

At the Possible house, the Tweebs turned on their own viewing monitor. They and their mother stared in shock.

"Boys--what is it?"

"Mom--we dunno!"

"It's not a meteor!"

"Or an aircraft!"

As did the personnel at Middleton Space Center.

"Viv! What's that thing's velocity?" asked Dr. James Timothy Possible.

"Good Heavens. Jim! It's Mach Three!" said Dr. Vivian Porter anxiously.

Mr. Dr. P. was aghast. "Three times the speed of sound? Why isn't it burning up?"

And all watching, from the beach, the observatory, the Space Center, and the Possible house noticed. "It's slowing down!"

Mr. Dr. P. lifted up a telephone and punched a number. "Drew! This is Jim Possible! There's a U.F.O. at zenith here in Middleton! It's descending! You've got to tell me--is this anything of yours?"

Drew Lipsky--a.k.a. Dr. Drakken--was baffled. "Jim? Of course not!"

"Jim!" Vivian Porter called to her coworker. "I've got a trajectory! It's heading for Lovelorn Lake!"

Mr. Dr. P. was concerned. _Didn't Anne tell me? Kimmie and Ron are there? Well, if it were anyone but my daughter, I would worry._

The four teenagers could hear a roaring sound as the object drew closer. It slowed noticeably.

It plunged into the lake. A great wave was generated and rushed toward the shore.

Felix punched a button on the armrest of his wheelchair. Two tentacles shot out and wound around Kim and Ron. He grabbed Zita around her waist. "Hang on, everybody!" He punched another button. The wheelchair hover rockets fired and moved everyone safely back

The wave washed up and extinguished the fire.

Zita clung to Felix. "Madre de Dios! What was that?"

Ron put a protective arm around

Kim. "K.P.?"

Kim shook her head. "I am so in the dark."

There was a wake in the water, like something underneath. A head broke the surface.

Kim gulped. "OhMyGod, Ron--it looks like--"

A ten-foot human-looking female figure rose up from the water. Skin-tight tunic. Gold bands around her upper arms and neck. Purple Female. Ponytail. Green skin. Malicious grin. Fierce yellow eyes.

They were all aghast. "Warmonga!" gasped Kim and Ron together.

She laughed hideously and began stalking ashore

"Sick and wrong!" shouted Ron. "She's supposed to be dead!"

The woman laughed again and drew her pistol.

"Look out!" barked Kim. Throwing an arm around Ron, she pushed against Felix's wheelchair, shoving them all back several feet.

The beam hit the patch of beach where they had been and kicked up a cloud of sand.

"I do not mean to harm any of you--at least physically. And certainly not this one. Come to me, Kim Possible." The woman extended her arm. Red lightning flickered down it's length and shot at the small group.

_Wish I had my battle suit_, thought Kim grimly. _I could so use a force field about now._

A gleaming bubble formed around the four teenagers. The red lightning was stopped.

Kim and Zita glanced at Ron.

"Ron!" asked Kim quickly. "Did you do that? Your Power?"

"No," said Felix. "That was me. My wheelchair can generate a force field now."

The Lowardian chuckled. "Very impressive, humans. The tactical intelligence report was quite correct. You are capable of great resourcefulness."

Ron had closed his eyes. He was concentrating, summoning his Mystical Monkey Power. His clenched fists began to glow blue.

But the giantess lifted both arms. Jagged red bolts shot forth.

Felix's force field was surrounded by red flashes. The force field disappeared and the group of four was blown off their feet. They lay on the sand, stunned.

A glimmering red cocoon surrounded Kim. It lifted her up and floated her toward their enemy.

The woman reached out and grasped Kim's arm.

Kim was roused. She came to and cried out. "No! I'm not going anywhere!"

The rest were recovering.

"Kim!" yelled Ron, alarmed. A blue glow began to emanate from his entire body. "Nobody makes off with Ron Stoppable's girlfriend," he muttered. He sprang to his feet and bolted toward the giant Lowardian and her captive. He leapt into the air almost twenty feet and came down like an arrow, his foot poised to deliver a kick.

The woman lifted her other hand. There was a blinding flash of both red and blue light.

Ron was hurled back and landed heavily on the sand, groaning.

A globular red glow surrounded both Kim and her captor. "Unlike my sister, I have studied your Mystical Simian Power, boy! And my Romulan battle tutor taught me Vulcan counter-techniques!"

"Your--sister?" asked Kim, amazed.

"Of course!" snapped the woman. "Did you not think there would be others?"

That was exactly what Kim thought. And it galvanized her. She yanked. The hoodie tore. She slipped out of the garment and slipped her hand out of the sleeve. But she was standing in water that was waist-deep--for her. Movement was difficult. She stumbled backward and fell with a splash.

The giantess calmly reached out and grabbed Kim by the hair. "Ah. You are clothed in a revealing attire--you call it a bee-kee-nee, do you not. No doubt for the pleasure of your man. You are already well-dressed--or undressed--for your destination--the auction block of Orion." She lifted Kim up by the hair and seized a wrist.

The girl cried out. She began to panic. She kicked with one foot--both feet. Blood began to flow from the woman's nose and lip.

But she only smiled. "I have studied your fighting style also, Kim Possible. You have won my admiration. Your suit's stealth mode. Your acrobatic abilities. You were able to turn my sister's brute strength back on her." The woman took hold of Kim's other wrist and gripped them both in one large hand.

Kim's arms were held fast behind her. She struggled helplessly. "Let-me-**go**!"

Zita helped Ron to his feet. Felix aimed and fired a beam from the armrest of his wheelchair at the woman's head. It bounced off the red force bubble encircling the alien and her captive. The Lowardian aimed her arm at him. A red flash shot from her hand. A shower of sparks erupted from Felix's armrest.

"Ron Stoppable!" she said gruffly. "Look well at your woman! This final glimpse must suffice--for the rest of your life!" She laughed hideously again. The containment field holding the extraterrestrial and her prisoner lifted from the water.

Ron growled. Again his body was enveloped in the blue glow. He levitated into the air just above Zita and Felix's heads. He extended both arms toward Kim and the Lowardian--the sister of Warmonga. There was a shimmering in the air, like a compression wave heading toward the red bubble.

The Lowardian woman extended her free arm toward Ron. The compression wave suddenly reversed direction. There was a reverberating sound. The blue glow around Ron disappeared, and he was shoved violently to the ground. He landed with a thud in the sand and was motionless.

Felix and Zita stared upward, powerless to aid their friend.

**"Ron!"** Kim screamed.

Rufus scampered to Kim's backpack. He emerged with the grapple gun. Bracing the handle against the ground, he aimed it and pulled the trigger.

It was futile. The recoil knocked him off his feet and he lay stunned. The cable and grapple shot up, but fell short of its target.

The bubble rose skyward like a streak of light, the sound of the woman's mocking laughter and Kim's screams receding. Then it vanished from sight.

Zita gently picked up Rufus and rushed to Ron's still form.

Felix's wheelchair tentacle had retrieved the Kimmunicator. He punched the button frantically. "Wade! Wade! Can you hear me?"

Zita nudged both Rufus and Ron. "Please, you two," she pled, "Please be okay."

Ron moaned and opened his eyes. "Zita!" He sat bolt upright. "Where are they?"

In anguish, Zita stared at Ron, and then at the sky.

"**Kimmmm!"** Ron's howl of agony tore through the night air.

_**to be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

In my last intro, I wondered aloud if I was the first fan-writer to make the Shego-green Orion woman association.

My fellow fan-author LoveRobin informs me that my other fellow fan-writer MrDrP already has. Thank ye, lass.

But alack, my dear--I too am in the non-KiGo camp--but you know that.

But I'm tickled to have you as a reader--and to be a reader of your stuff

Eh. So I'm not the first guy with the bright idea.

Bobboky: Drakken will not be taking advantage of Kim's absence. He will share in her loss--as you will see.

screaming phoenix: ya want more? Ya got it!

Mr. Wizard: where do any of us get our ideas? Thank you. And I'm a little curious myself to see where it goes.

Muzzlehatch: no noggins on the wall. That's not what the Orion Guild is about--as you will see.

I sort of rewrote the ending of Kim Possible: Graduation with regards to Drakken and Shego. You'll see what I mean.

Kim Possible was created by Mark McCortle and Bob Schooley. Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry.

_**SLAVE GIRLS OF THE ORION CARTEL**_

_**chpt. 2**_

Felix and Zita stared horror-stricken at the spot in the sky where Kim and her unknown captor had just disappeared.

"Oh, Felix--what're we gonna do?" whispered Zita.

"Tell ya what I**'m** gonna do!" said Felix through clenched teeth. "I'm goin' after them!" He punched a button on his wheelchair armrest. The wheels flipped down for their lift-off mode.

"No!" Zita yelled. "Don't be estupido! You're no match for her!"

"Then what you suggest?" barked Felix. But there was no sound in the mechanism of the wheelchair. "Dammit! She's fused the circuitry!" He struck the armchair with his fist.

Ron had scrambled on all fours through the sand to the spot where Rufus lay unmoving. He picked the little animal up and and cuddled it desperately to his chest. "Rufus! C'mon! Little buddy!"

Rufus moaned and his eyes slowly opened.

Ron snuggled Rufus to his cheek, "Rufe! Thank God! You're alive!" He glanced hurriedly around. He set Rufus down gently in the sand. "Dude! You stay here! Take it slow! You're not ready to travel yet." He snatched up both Kim's and his own backpacks and ran to Kim's Sloth, kicking up sand. He pulled out his Ronunicator and frantically punched buttons.

"Wade! Warmonga's sister! She took Kim! We gotta do something! Global Justice! Mr. Dr. P's Keppler rocket thing!"

Wade's mouth dropped. "But Ron--you and Shego took it! It got left up in orbit--they're trying to figure out how to pilot it back down--!"

Ron swore. He jumped in the Sloth driver's seat--and slapped his forehead. "Dammit! The marshmallows!" Like a madman, he raced to the trunk, flung it open and dug the bags of marshmallows out.

A gentle hand was laid on his arm. "Ron--said Zita softly, "You're going to kill yourself--stop."

"Whadya mean? If I can get this buggy airborne, I can go after her!"

Zita grasped him by the shoulders. "Ron--Kim told me just a while ago--you've never driven the Sloth in flight mode--Kim has flight training--you don't."

"WTF do you know?" wailed Ron. "That Lowardian 'ho' is getting away! Now step back!" He slammed the trunk door shut--only to see Felix in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" screeched both Ron and Zita.

"How did you get there?" asked Ron, bewildered.

"I crawled," said Felix.

"And what're you gonna do? Become the world's first disabled astronaut?" barked Zita.

"Sorry, babe," said Felix curtly. "Gotta do it--for Kim." He turned to Ron "Zita's right, Ron--you've taken a couple body blows--and before you say anything, hear me out--you may rock at video games--but I've had real-life experience piloting aircraft. I've even logged time on a Sloth mock-up--courtesy of Wade, Kim, and her brothers.

Ron stared from Felix to Zita. "Let's boogie, Felix." He ran around Zita to the passenger door of the Sloth.

Zita exploded. "You are crazy--_loco_--**both** of you! Ron--you can't be serious!"

Ron shook his head. "Note--serious--face! Take care Rufus, Zita! And stand back! This thing has a wicked wake!"

The Sloth doors slammed shut. The wheels spun. The trunk flipped open and the rocket thrusters deployed. And in a moment it was hurtling into the skies.

Zita clutched her head in panic and frustratation. She stared after the rapidly shrinking purple dot. "You _idiotes_! I love you both! Por Dios! Come back safe! Please!"

Kim stared at the picnic area at Lovelorn Lake beach. Felix Renton had been tossed from his wheelchair and was crawling toward it. Ron was lying on the sand, motionless. Everything had a red tint, staring through the force field bubble.

She was wearing only her two-piece swimsuit. The floor of the force bubble was cool and smooth on her bare feet--and her forearms were tightly clamped behind her back in the Lowardian's iron grip.

A sob issued from her lips. "Ron!" The scene of what had been her happy day swiftly shrank as she ascended in the bubble.

The huge woman laughed disdainfully. "Grieving for your lost love? This is but the beginning of sorrows, little warrior."

Kim suppressed her emotion. _Head in the game_, she told herself. She would not give her abductor the sastifaction. She struggled against the iron grip that bound her wrists behind her. Impulsively, she lashed out with her foot, striking the Lowardian woman's ankle.

The captor winced. And laughed again. "Resist as you will, Kim Possible. It is not my intent to harm you any more than is absolutely necessary. I want you to remain unmarred."

Kim turned her head as well as she could to glare at her adversary. "You're not Warmonga--we've established that."

She shook her head. "My name is Battalia. Warmonga was my older sister."

Kim tried to keep the quaver out of her voice. "Where are you taking me?"

"Beyond the stars, little Terran girl. But before we depart, I must fetch my other passenger. Your old friend. You can keep each other company on the voyage."

"Old friend?"

"You will soon see. Or perhaps you have already guessed--it is the other female who is responsible for my sister's death."

_Shego! _"This 'beyond the stars'--are we going all the way there in this bubble--if I can ask?"

Battalia laughed. "Yes, Kim Possible, you may ask to your heart's content. No, the force field is not intended for interstellar travel. I have a ship in orbit--which you will see after my other captives joins us."

Kim said nothing more. _That's when I make my move--when we land again._ On her wrist was her Kimmunicator. With her arms pinned behind her, nothing could be done right now. But wait a bit, and--

They descended rapidly. In the dark, it was impossible to tell where they were.

"I am sorry, Kim Possible," said Battalia. "I must sedate you while I go for my other quarry.

Kim could see Battalia's other arm reaching toward her with a pointed object in her hand--and the girl galvanized. She suddenly twisted her arms in Battalia's grasp. She touched a button on the Kimmunicator.

There was a bright flash and a crackled of electricity. Kim closed her eyes to avoid the flash.

Battalia was blinded by the flash and stunned by the electrical shock. She fell back onto the force bubble floor, still gripping Kim's arms.

But the grip was loosened. Kim pulled free. She kicked and punched at Battalia's chest, neck and face. For a moment, Battalia was overwhelmed.

Kim weighed her chances. _She's twice as big as me--and there's no room in here to avoid her_. Then Kim saw the pointed instrument. She leaned over to grab it.

Battalia brought up her fist and struck Kim in her side. The blow knocked the breath out of her. She fell back gasping. And Battalia cuffed Kim on the side of her head. Kim lay stunned.

Battalia sank the needle into Kim's back, and the girl went limp. "Those were not killing blows, little warrior," muttered the Lowardian. "I begin to see how you were able to vanquish my sister and her general. I thought I could anticipate your every move" She took the Kimmunicator off Kim's wrist.

_Of course. I thought it was merely ornamental. But she does not think like a Lowardian. If she did, she would have waited until she and her friend were aboard my ship. They could have overcome me there and blown us all up--as her man did to my sister's vessel. But she lacks a warrior's fatalism. She still fights with the hope of returning home. She fights to incapacitate--not to kill. The other will have no such qualms._

Battalia reflected a moment. _I begin to wonder--am I being premature? Perhaps the marketplace of Orion is not the proper place for these two after all. Someone of her spirit--if she were to learn the ways of the Klingons--or the Romulans--or even the Vulcans--I should hate to meet her if she were carrying a __**lirpah**__._

It was a quiet night in the new Canadian lair. _Best thing I ever did--moving up north--apart from hooking up with her_, Drakken said to himself. World conquest and maintaining a cadre of henchmen was nothing but a source of tension headaches and a drain on the expense account.

The Canadian Rockies of Alberta were awe-inspiring in their beauty. The Canadian government had absolved him of that little thing with the weather machine and had deeded him and Shego this little patch of territory. He tried to keep the electrical consumption to a minimum. The facility was powered by solar panel, biomass--and an occasional infusion of Shego's plasma energy.

He tinkered with inventions--and teleconferenced with Dementor when he needed some geek fellowship--and with Motor Ed when he needed some tech support--and of course the daily call to Mother. Somehow the woman found her way even to this corner of the world.

When they needed to go urban, for some groceries or nightlife, they took a quick hovercraft to nearby Calgary.

Shego had her fashion magazines--and her gossip magazines--and her martial arts workout--and at night she had him.

And every sunrise, he was left to wonder--_what in the world did she do with all this pent-up sexual energy when she was just my sidekick?_

Life was golden.

Shego stirred restlessly in bed. Couldn't sleep. She reached over to the space next to her. Empty.

She laughed to herself. _Of course. He's at the lab. Inventing. _

They had been like a married couple for years. Bickering. Arguing. Plotting together. Bickering some more. Reconciling. Occasionally walking out on each other. Always coming back. Remembering each other at holidays and birthdays.

And it finally hit her. Between the eyes. Like a ton of bricks. She loved him. That was the only reason for jacking a spaceship and going to his rescue when the Lowardian tractor beam seized him and dragged him into the sky.

She quit once. When he wanted to clone her. She came back from the French Riviera with her gentleman escort. Now there was a set of pec's. Honest to goodness. The guy was almost as buff as her brother Hego. Knew how to please her, in a variety of ways. Took her places between the sheets she had never been. But he wasn't--**him**.

She had pulled up in the sports car with the top down. Kimmie had just melted his entire army of clones with carbonated beverage. "Now--what have we learned?"

He had behaved like a kid who was caught for some little offense--like sneaking cookies. "Ngh--no clones."

She had blurted it out during the time she had the Moodulator electronic chip stuck on her. "I just think you're so **cute**!"

And she was aghast with the realization as she chased him lobbing green plasma balls at his feet. _I really care for this yutz! All the sh!t I put up with! Compliance chips! Whack plans! We steal stuff that he doesn't know what it's for! Secret Ray X--to cure the common cold! Stupid inventions! Brain drain shampoo and silly hats! Now I see why he steals stuff more than he builds it! Stupid excuses! 'Outsourcing' he calls it! And his mother drives me insane! I left my brothers without a single regret! But it would kill me to lose him!_

And he knew it, too--when they almost embraced each other in Warmonga's starship.

She would've had a good deal if she had stayed with Señor Senior, Jr. The kid was loaded. Had some brains between his ears, too, when he decided to use them. Learned villainy lessons like a pro. And as buff as any body builder. Didn't mistreat her--that was rare among the men she knew.

Steve Barkin would've been someone worth staying with. Rough around the edges--like her.

But every man had the same recurrent fault--not one of them was--**him**!

And the moment came when he received the special medal and citation from the United Nations. He was honored. By their former villain colleagues. By her brothers. By the entire world.

He looked as confused as he did when Kimmie used to defeat them. She half expected him to forget himself and blurt out _"You think you're All That, Kim Possible--but you're not even close!"_

Her heart swelled with pride. And then that stupid vine grew out of the back of his neck again. It encircled them both, binding them together--

--that lost puppy look in his eyes--he mouthed the words _I love you._

She almost started bawling again--like the Moodulator. She covered her face with her hands.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"You creep!" she whispered fiercely. "You're making me cry!"

He laughed and grasped her hand. It was the day that changed everything.

The light under the crack of the door indicated he was in ht next room. Then the light switched off and the door opened. Soft footsteps crossed the room. She smiled to herself. He was trying to tiptoe. In the old days, whenever they pulled a theft, she was the one with the ninja skills of silence.. He was as clumsy as Stoppable.

He came within reach and removed his blue lab coat. she reached out from under the covers and grasped his hand.

He jumped slightly. "Hah!" he said quietly. "You startled me. Did I wake you? I tried to be quiet."

She sniggered. "I've been waiting for you, D. Now come to bed. I'm a naughty little girl. And before I can get to sleep tonight, you need to hold me down while you correct me."

Drakken chuckled. She was incorrigible.

He had just lay down and drawn the covers up when--

--With a suddenness that dazed them both, the wall exploded. Drakken was slammed into the opposite wall. Shego was blown from the bed and lay stunned.

Drakken struggled to rise. He wiped the dust out of his eyes and tried to focus. And he muttered, "My God--it can't be--"

It was a Lowardian female--perhaps even Warmonga somehow.

Drakken had trained himself to expect this event. Let others take it for granted that the invaders had given up. He knew better. An adversary determined enough to return a second time would return a third time--and so on. Kimmie had taught him that.

And he was prepared.

_They were with him at all times. Showering. Sleeping. Inventing. Making love. The parts he needed._

_Shego had noticed weeks ago. "D--what the heck--since when did you start wearing bling?"_

_He was nonchalant. "Oh, the medallion is a gift from Mother."_

_Shego had to squint. Sure enough. A light chain around his neck holding a sterling heart-shaped charm with __To My Drew-Bee / A Mother Couldn't Be More Proud__ engraved on it. "And the ring?"_

_He smiled rather bashfully. "Well--er--uh--it's--um--to commemorrate our new--ah--relationship."_

_She took his hand and had to __**really**__ squint. It was a plain silver band with the words __Shego and Drakken / Kissy Face Forever__._

_She laughed uproariously. "D! Is this like a wedding band?"_

_Plainly he was mortified. "Well--ngh--you know my sentimental streak--and if you want--I can make one for you--"_

_She laughed until tears came. "Drak--you are so whack! C'mon, you Big Blue Love Machine--show me your stuff!"_

He grasped the heart-shaped charm and yanked. The light chain broke. He snapped it onto his ring. The parts clicked into place and the circuitry started to hum.

It was the smallest death ray he had ever invented.

A yellow beam struck the Lowardian square in the chest and blew her back out of the room.

Drakken was standing wobbly on his feet by the time the female climbed back into the room. The beam struck her in the forehead.

Unfortunately, the female was also ready. A circular force field surrounding her deflected the beam. She pointed a finger at him. A flicker of red lightning shot from it, and his death ray ring shorted out in a shower of sparks.

Shego tried to resist. She ignited her hands and aimed them in the direction of her assailant.

But the other lifted up red glowing palms, and twin force bubbles surrounded Shego's upper arms.

"It's the she-thing!" Shego gasped. "Warmonga!"

"My last captive fought back. I must be more cautious." With one hand, she lifted Shego by the hair. With the other hand, she pinched Shego's neck near the shoulder blade.

Shego went limp. Battalia tossed over her shoulder like a garment.

Drakken tried one last ploy. The mutated flowering plant vine. It erupted from the back of his neck. "Attack!" he commanded. And the vine shot toward the stranger.

She threw up her scarlet force field globe. The constricting vine wrapped around it. But there was a crimson blaze, and the vine was reduced to ash

The huge warrioress chortled in dreadful mirth. "Yes. I expected this. The 'cheerful attack' that my sister treated so lightly." The Lowardian then motioned.

Drakken felt himself stiffen into immobility. He could not move a muscle. He could not even blink--or breathe.

"Come here, Drakken." she demanded.

He was lifted off his feet. He floated toward her.

She glared at him. "My sister made two mistakes. First--her revenge was disproportionate to her injured ego. She and her muscle-bound general sought to conquer a world. She squandered much time and effort. I seek only to conquer those who killed her. Second--she felt a Lowardian's disdain for a world of lesser technology. My teachers taught me--never underrate an opponent."

Drakken levitated to with inches of the Lowardian's face.

She smiled evilly. "Of all my sister's foes on this pathetic little world, you are the one most practiced in deception. All the rest had courage--and battle skills. Perhaps that is why she underestimated you worst of all. You are the most subtle--the most learned. That is why this tragedy will wound you in a way unlike all the others. You have the intellect of a god--but the heart of a petulant spoilt brat. You are deep--and yet you are shallow--without the inner strength of character that the others have to draw from. Without your woman, you will wither and die--like this vine."

_How ironic_, Drakkan said to himself. _She's gloating--just as I used to do But everything she's saying is right. She's looking right through me_. But he was growing faint. Spots appeared in his vision.

She waved her hand, and Drakken could inhale again. He drew deep gasping breaths.

"My sister's infatuation with the Great Blue blinded her to the obvious. You are no more the prophesied Leader than your woman is a Lowardian." She smirked. "But she already has the makings of an excellent green animal woman."

Drakken was completely confused. "Last captive--green animal woman--I don't understand--!"

"You will learn soon enough." She grinned sadistically. "I leave you with this name, 'O Great Blue', to remember, when you grieve for your woman, as I grieve for my sister--Battalia. I leave you also with the despair. My sister is dead. Your woman is destined for a life of shame--as an imperial concubine on some distant world--courtesy of the Orion Slave Guild." With a careless wave of her hand, Drakken was tossed back to the floor like a rag doll.

Shego was beginning to awaken. "Drakken--" she gasped. . "--Please--don't let her--take me--."

Battalia's cruel laughter rang in his ears. There was a flash of red as she stood by the hole in the wall--and they were gone!

**"Shego!" **he screamed.

_**to be continued**_


End file.
